


Wake-Up Call

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Morning Sex, NSFW, Post-Revelation, Romance, Smut, Vanilla, blowjob, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: After a blissful night, Azura wakes up in the morning only to find Laslow still asleep. Heeding his consent from that night, the songstress proceeds to give him a wake-up call in the most unprecedented way. NSFW! You have been warned.





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again, fellow readers! Here's some good ol' Laslow x Azura smut! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy reading this fic, and your support is always and truly appreciated! ^_^

"Remember, Azura. If you want to wake me up in the most risqué way, then you have my consent."

It was the start of another typical morning for Azura as she opened her eyes to see her lovely husband still adrift in his sleep, noticing that a bit of drool was seeping away from his mouth. She couldn't help but giggle at the sight as she tentatively pried her limbs off of her husband.

The couple had spent a night of love making and they slept while embraced to each other. Before they had fallen asleep, Laslow had informed Azura that she could wake him up in the most creative way, whether it was sexual or not.

Having the thought come to mind, Azura decided on the best way to wake her husband up. And so, she crawled down the bed as she carefully pulled the bedsheets away from him, revealing his flaccid cock in the process. Noting that he was still in his slumber, Azura had set her plan into motion.

The songstress made her way to her goal, tracing her finger around the shaft of his dick, which caused him to writhe as a result but luckily, he didn't wake up, much to her relief. Azura proceeded to stroke Laslow's cock slowly and gently as it became fully erect.

"Time for a wake-up call." Azura whispered as she brought her mouth to her husband's dick, giving it a few licks before swallowing it whole.

Azura's tongue traced around her husband's shaft as she bobbed her head back and forth, using her hand to stroke his cock while doing so. She took a few glances at Laslow, noting that he was squirming around in his sleep, but waking up to no avail. Suddenly, the songstress had heard something coming from his mouth.

"A-Azura…" Laslow muttered in his sleep.

In her thoughts, she assumed that Laslow was still in deep sleep, and from the sound of it, he was having an erotic dream that entailed to her being involved in it. Although she remembered something about outside forces playing an influence in someone's dream, Azura couldn't help but feel a bit prideful that her husband was dreaming about her, especially one that entailed to them in a sexual situation.

The songstress continued to suck his cock as she tasted a bit of his precum in the process. She used her other hand to fiddle with his balls, further eliciting his moans.

"I-I love you so much, Azura." he whispered, panting a bit afterwards.

Hearing his slumbered confession was enough for Azura to pick up her pace as she bobbed her head and stroked his cock rapidly. She could feel the wetness from her pussy, eager to do more than just an oral fixation.

Suddenly, Laslow began to thrust into her mouth subconsciously, and then he released his cum into his wife's mouth, much to her surprise. Azura still kept his dick inside her mouth as his sperm seeped into her throat, though she was able to take it all with a bit of it staining the bedsheets.

Afterwards, Azura started to clean Laslow's dick by licking around the shaft and then the tip, gently peppering it with kisses as she watched her husband regain himself from his somewhat wet dream. She found his state to be quite cute.

Laslow's eyes started to open as he took in his surroundings, noting a sense of wetness emanating from his lower regions. He then looked down below only to find his beautiful wife pampering his cock, a smile adorning her face.

"W-well then. No wonder I had such a lovely dream." Laslow commented as he laughed sheepishly, blushing in the process.

"Good morning, my love." Azura greeted as she beamed a smile at him, kissing the tip of his dick afterwards.

Sighing in amusement, Laslow couldn't help but chuckle at how cute and adorable Azura was acting. Gods, how in love he was with her. "Good morning to you, dear. So, this was your way of greeting me in the morning?"

"I'd have say, it was the most conventional wake-up call that I could conjure up," the songstress admitted as she stroked his dick softly, "did you have a good sleep?"

"You have to ask?" he jeered playfully as he brought his head to gently ruffle his wife's blue hair, "But to indulge you, yes, I did. I wonder as to who I have to blame for gracing me with such dreams."

"Glad to hear." Azura thanked as she propped away from his dick, straddling his hips as she positioned her pussy to his member.

"As much as I want to continue, don't you think we should get cleaned up for breakfast?" Laslow mentioned, gasping slightly as Azura rubbed the tip of his cock with her slit.

"That can wait," Azura affirmed as she plunged his dick into her pussy, moaning a bit as she closed her eyes to take in the familiar sensation, "we have enough time."

With that, Laslow began to gently thrust upwards inside Azura as he guided his hands to grip on her hips, his thumbs tracing her curves as he marveled at the sight of his wife losing herself to their lust. His hands then roamed over to her breasts, squeezing him them lightly as Azura began to lean down towards him.

"L-Laslow." Azura squealed as she buried her face to the crook of his neck.

"You're doing a-amazing, Azura." Laslow complimented as his arms encircled his wife's back, his thrusts speeding up as it signaled that his release was near.

"I love you, L-Laslow." she uttered as she brought her lips on to his, igniting a kiss that held her love and dedication to the man that stole her heart.

The dancer returned the gesture with much fervor as hers, tracing circles around her back with his hands. And then, his cock spasmed inside her pussy as her inner walls coiled around it. His sperm had spilled into her womb, filling her up as a result.

Azura's moans were suppressed by their kiss as she reached her orgasm, her juices drenching her husband's cock. Morning sex was a peculiar feeling, but something that they enjoyed indulging in every once in a while. She broke away from the kiss as she simply stared at Laslow with lustful eyes.

"Come to think of it," Laslow commented as he regained his breath, "we should do this more often."

"I figured," Azura blatantly stated as she lightly slapped his chest before pecking him on the cheek, "don't worry. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

However, their intimate moment was interrupted by a couple loud knocks on their bedroom door.

"Mom! Dad! Shigure says that breakfast is almost ready!" Soleil yelled out from the other side of the door.

"T-tell your brother that w-well be ready soon!" Azura replied loudly as she scrambled away from Laslow.

"Is everything okay over there?" Soleil questioned curiously.

"Y-yes, everything is alright, Soleil. We won't be late for breakfast, rest assured!" Laslow answered.

"Okay, then." Soleil responded as she left afterwards, though she couldn't help but wonder as to why her parents were stuttering when they were talking to her. Nonetheless, she made her way to the kitchen in order to help Shigure set up for breakfast.

"Ok, we really should get cleaned up." the dancer reminded as he made his way to the bathroom, gesturing for his wife to take his hand.

"We're going to have to make this rather hastily," Azura agreed as she accepted the gesture, "though they're going to wonder even more about our delay."

"And do you want us to simply walk over there with our stench lingering?" Laslow asked as they entered the bathroom.

"I wasn't implying that." Azura chided in response.

"Just teasing you, love." Laslow assured as they set foot into the bath, letting themselves descend until their lower halves were covered by the water.

The songstress rolled her eyes in the process as she settled to her husband's lap, his arms encircling him once more.

"You still did enjoy my wake-up call to you, right?" she asked.

"Of course. I could wake up to that for the rest of my life, truly." he replied as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

"Can't make any promises that it'll be a daily ritual, but I'll do my best." Azura mentioned as she brought his hands to her lips, peppering them with kisses afterwards.

'Gods, Azura. Contrary to popular belief, you really are a pervert. But I still love you for it.'


End file.
